Toad Mascot
by ocean's pebble
Summary: AU of the episode 'Return to Wannaweep' where Ron, Kim, and the cheerleading squad go to the cheer camp only to find that Ron's nemesis Gill is there as well. Xover with X-men: evolution  for Toad fans!


**Toad Mascot**

AU of the episode 'Return to Wannaweep' where Ron, Kim, and the cheerleading squad go to the cheer camp only to find that Ron's nemesis Gill is there as well. Xover with X-men: evolution (for Toad fans!)

(beginning)

"Hey Ronnie!" Gil shouted, running into the cabin and giving Ron a big hug as he desperately tried to squirm free.

"Kim! Rufus! Help!" Ron yelled, desperately squirming away from Gil.

"Woah. Did I get th' wrong cabin, yo? Didn't sign up for no gay roomies." An unfamiliar voice said.

"No!" Gil and Ron shouted, both blushing horribly.

"I don't like him like that!" Gil said, eyes wide.

"I don't like him! Ew! Wrongsick! Wrongsick!" Ron screamed.

The boy standing in the doorway chuckled. "Jus' messing with yo. Name's Todd, Todd Tolensky." He stepped forward, offering his hand.

Kim took it first. "Hi. I'm Kim Possible, and this is my best friend Ron Stoppable. And this is Gil…" she looked inquisitively over at Gil.

"Gil Debbew." He said, stepping forward to shake Todd's hand.

"Cool." Was all he said.

Ron suspiciously surveyed the new arrival. He was short, and had dirty blonde hair that looked like it needed a haircut. His eyes were a strange shade of yellow and his skin had a greenish tone. He wore a simple black shirt with a pair of ragged jeans with holes that his knees protruded through. Spiked wristbands decorated his arms.

"Hey." Ron said, as Rufus ran up his shoulder.

Todd's eyes widened. "What's that, yo?" he asked, pointing to Rufus.

Ron held out his hand so Rufus could run down to it. "This is Rufus, a naked mole rat. He's my bestest buddy besides Kim." He said proudly.

Todd grinned. "Tha's cool. Can I hold him, yo?" he asked reverently, holding out his hands cupped together.

Ron shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" and handed Rufus over.

Todd held him for a few minutes before kneeling on the floor to let him off at the ground, small smile on his face, before standing up quickly. "I gotta go, yo.' He said before dashing out the door.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "That was weird. Hey, where did Gil go?" she asked Ron, who's eyes widened.

"Suspicious thing number one!" he shouted, digging into his bag to produce a notebook and pen.

Kim rolled her eyes before dragging Ron out of the cabin.

"Hey Gil, wait up!" Ron shouted before running out the door. Kim shook her head, moving down the bar before sitting at a deserted table to eat her dinner.

It wasn't deserted for long.

"Hey, uh, Kim, righ'? Can I sit here, yo?" Todd asked nervously.

Kim shrugged. "Feel free. I'm not going to stop you." She said, stabbing a piece of lettuce.

Todd grinned. "Sweet. And uh, thanks." He said, ducking his head and eating.

"Toddums! Bunny-boy, where are you?" a sickly sweet voice cried out.

Todd's face became an expression of terror. "You never saw me, yo!" he hissed before hiding under the table.

"Hi there, miss." The sickly sweet voice said. Kim looked up and saw a blond girl with a fixed smile on her face. "Have you seen a short blonde boy around here?"

Kim shook her head, determinedly chewing on a piece of tomato.

The girl sighed. "Okay. If you see him, can you bring him to Cabin two? I need to prep him on the routine we're doing tomorrow."

Kim nodded slightly.

"Thanks!" she said, before bouncing away.

"Toddums!" she called again, her voice fading into the background as she moved away. "Bunny! Toots!"

Todd crawled out from under the table, shuddering.

"Who was that?" Kim asked curiously.

He twitched. "Tabby. Tabitha Smith. She's… ugh. Scary as hell, yo, and twice as demented. Th' squad captain, and if th' rumors are true, yo, a girl with a fix on cherry bombs." He shuddered violently.

Kim quirked an eyebrow. "Dare I ask for the story behind this?" she asked, mouth tugging upward.

Todd saw this. "No. An' go ahead an' laugh at me, yo."

Kim grinned. "I won't laugh."

Todd rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Not out loud, yo." He muttered.

Todd cracked an eye sleepily as he heard the door to the cabin open and close. He turned over, thinking Ron or Gil had run to the bathroom. However, when Ron started muttering to himself and turned the flashlight on, Todd found his curiosity aroused and followed him out the door.

He trailed Ron, clothed in all black, he noted, down to the lake. As Ron untied a boat from the dock, Todd made a split-second decision and dove silently into the lake, swimming in the wake of Ron's boat to whatever destination he was going.

"Oh no, we lost him!" he heard Ron cry, and he dropped back a foot or two to think. 'Lost him?' he mused. 'So Ron's tailing someone, probably Gil. Why?'

He resumed swimming behind the boat.

They came close to the shore, and Todd heard Ron say, "It's a mutant footprint – and it's fresh." Todd stiffened.

'Mutant. Is he a hater, than? Does he know I'm a mutant? Oh gods, I hope this ain't like Newmont…' Todd thought worriedly as he slowly swam back to camp, no longer interested in following Ron around during whatever witch-hunts the guy chose to go on.

Ron yelped as he ran for cover, dodging the rotten fruit and barely making it into his cabin unscathed.

"Whew." He sighed in relief.

"Psh. It's not tha' bad, yo." Todd said from his supine position on his bed.

"What?" Ron asked, blinking confusedly.

"Th' rotten fruit and th' name calling, yo. 'S not tha' bad." Todd repeated, turning over to face Ron.

"They could be throwin' stones." He muttered under his breath as he sat up and started for the door.

Ron's eyes went huge. "S-stones? People've thrown stones at you?"

Todd shrugged lazily. "Start carryin' a shield, yo." He advised before walking out the door.

"Grotto. Ooh, hate that word!"

Todd raised his head from where he lay on the roof, watching Ron run out of camp. "A grotto, huh?" he asked himself, then grinned. "This could be interesting', an' Ronnie needs an eye on him, yo…" he rationalized, jumping off of the roof and onto the ground, following Ron.

'Magic Mucka. How lame can one person be?' Todd thought as he lay close to Ron's position watching Gil.

As Gil rose from the sludge, Todd had to raise his eyebrows and whistled softly in appreciation. That was a nasty looking make-over he'd gotten.

"Creature from the muck lagoon." Ron breathed, turning to Rufus for agreement.

"I'd say, yo." Todd commented smugly. Ron gasped and jumped in fright almost falling over the edge into the muck.

"Todd! H-how did- why are- What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound innocent and failing horribly.

Todd grinned. "'S fun to follow you, yo. Never know where I'll end up." he said, adding, "Besides, I wanted t' find out th' deal about Gil, yo. Tha' ain't a normal mutation." Then he winced.

Ron, however, didn't catch his slip. "Yes!" he shouted, pumping his fist. "Someone believes me! C'mon, we have to go warn the camp!" he yelled, grabbing Todd's arm and pulling him along.

Todd yelped as he was pulled off into the night.

"Kim! Gill with two 'L's is back!" Ron yelled as he ran up to Kim, Todd hopping behind him, nodding furiously.

"Not now Ron! I've got more important things on my mind." Kim said, brushing Ron off.

Todd shrugged when Ron looked at him for help. Girls like Kim didn't listen to people like him.

The announcer came up on stage and started to say something about horned toads – normally Todd would be interested, but currently he was for more interested in escaping his squad captain's sharp eye.

Then Gill came onstage and ripped off his costume, revealing his putrid self underneath.

Todd facepalmed when all of the cheerleader's and other mascots cheered in appreciation. "So not righ', yo." He muttered under his breath, glancing warily at where his squad was sitting.

"Don't you sqeebs get it? This is my revenge! It starts with turning you all into my mutant minions!" Gill shouted into the microphone.

Todd grinned as he heard Ron complain to himself, "Oh sure, they don't throw fruit at him!"

There was a squishy sound, and Todd craned around to look at Ron. He was wiping a tomato off of his face. "Oh man…" he whined.

Todd snickered at his misfortune.

Then Gill started to smash things and seemed like all hell broke loose. People started screaming and running everywhere while Gill… spat goop at them?

Todd decided he'd had enough.

"Gill!" he hollered, hopping up to the stage where he was causing devastation. "It's time we ha' a little talk, yo."

Gill looked at him oddly. "Sqeeb, I'm going to turn you into a mutant minion. What's there to talk about?" he growled.

Todd scowled. "Idiot. Yer stealing my shtick, yo!" he said, eyes narrowed.

Gill blinked, a confused expression on his face. "What?"

Todd rolled his eyes, then shot out his tongue to the top of the stage, pulling himself up to it and spinning in the air to squat on the underside of the roof of the stage. "My shtick, yo." He reiterated, as if nothing had happened. "There's room f' only one Toad in th' world, an' that's me, yo."

Gill frowned. "You're a mutant?" he asked cautiously.

"Duh! Yo, tha' muck musta done somethin' to yo brain." Toad spat. "At least mine was nat'rul, yo." He added.

Gill shook his head. "Whatever." He barked, and coughed up a lungful of goop and spat it up to where Toad had been sitting.

The key word there, is had.

Toad had moved the second he saw Gill preparing to spit. He was now clinging to the side of the stage, shaking his head. "Tha's terrible aim, yo." He chided, then spat his own slime at Gill.

Gill squealed in disgust jumping away from the slime. There was a pause. Gill coughed. "You didn't hear that." He said.

Toad nodded, than started spitting slime again.

Gill started to dodge them and fire off his own goop.

This would have ended in a stalemate, if it wasn't for a certain blonde person we all know. No, not Ron.

"Gill!" and irate female voice screamed. Toad winced, then smirked down at Gill.

"Sucks t' be you, yo." Was all he said before jumping over the back of the stage and disappearing.

Gill slowly turned around to face the owner of the female voice. It was a blond girl, on the short side rather than the tall, who was glaring murderously at him. "Yes?" he asked impatiently. He had a camp to turn into minions, dangit!

"Die." Was all that the girl said, then she started to throw glowing balls at him. Gill caught one, looking at it closely.

"What are the-" he started to ask, before it blew up in his face.

Boom-boom smirked. "Cherry bombs. That's what you get for ruining cheer camp and hurting Toddums." She threw a few more, just to be safe, and then strutted off the stage.

"Toddums?" she called, moving around to the back. "Bunny-boy, where are you?" her voice had returned to it's former sickly sweetness.

Kim and Ron gaped at the scene in front of them, then looked at each other as if to ask, 'did that really happen?'

"Toad! There you are!" Tabitha squealed, glomping the poor boy.

"Agh! Tabby, get off! Off!" he cried, wriggling out of her grip.

"Is that any way to greet the girl that saved your butt?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

Todd glared back at her. "Not when it's said girl's fault I got in said mess, yo. You're th' one tha' wanted t' go t' cheer camp. And ya forced me inta a bunny costume, yo!" He grumbled.

Tabby pouted. "Fine. Be that way. It's all ruined, thanks to that horrible Gill person." She complained.

Todd shrugged. "Whatever, yo. Are we goin' home now?" he whined.

Tabby sighed. "Fine." She pulled out a cell-phone and dialed. "Hey, 'tro? Yeah, it's me. Can you or Lance come pick us up? Cheer camp went down the tubes."

"Not my fault, yo!" Todd yelled at Tabby.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, that was the little frog right then… No, he actually is telling the truth… yeah, whatever… just hurry up, okay?" she snapped the phone shut. "They'll be here soon. Pietro has to do his hair before he can come, being the girly-girl boy he is."

Todd nodded.

end!


End file.
